


Honest Men

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of Marriage Equality, March 14, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Men

"Midnight," Doyle said triumphantly. "It's legal now."

"Not Scotland," Bodie reminded him. "Or Ireland."

"We'll, we're in England. Come on, what we talked about."

"Christ, can't we just..."

"Tradition, mate."

"My arthritis isn't going to like it," Bodie warned.

"It didn't mind on Friday when you--"

"All right, all right. Come on, then."

They faced each other and each lowered himself to one knee.

Doyle said. "On three. And don't clam up or I'll thump you."

"Always the romantic. Okay, one, two, three--"

In perfect time they chorused: "Will you marry me?"

Then they looked at each other blankly.

"Here," said Bodie. He groped in his pocket.

"What--?"

"Engagement ring."

"That tatty old thing from the cracker?" Doyle held out his hand to let Bodie slip the little tin circlet over the tip of his finger. "Sentimental, eh?"

"It's yes, then?"

"Oh, mate, it always has been." He transferred the cracker ring to Bodie's finger. "Been a long time, too." He touched the platinum ring that matched his own. "Newcomers, those are."

"Can we get up now?"

"You didn't say yes."

"Let's go to bed and I'll say it all night long."

"That'll do," said Doyle.


End file.
